1. Field of the Invention
The sight and scope conversion mounting according to the present invention can be used on all Remington, Mossberg, Browning, Bretta & Franchie, Savage, Winchester, "pumps" and automatic weapons. The sight and scope conversion mounting may also be used on all double barrels with solid ribs, all high powered rifles, "pumps" and automatics and any others with a solid rib, including all "pumps" and automatic shotguns of 12 GA., 16 GA., 20 GA., and 410 GA..
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. D-209,049-Holden dated Oct. 31, 1967 for a Gun having a telescopic sight mount as a scope mount includes commercially available parts usable and installable upon the sight and scope conversion mounting according to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,430-Rubin dated Aug. 26, 1969 discloses a mounting for a rifle telescopic sight including a lower mounting plate and cradle for raising the scope above the line of vision through conventional fixed sights on the gun itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,565-Weast dated Sept. 17, 1974 shows a sight on the gun barrel and not on a base plate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,930-Ivy dated Sept. 25, 1956 discloses a mounting for a scope having sights arranged with scope-mounting straps per se but not on the mounting bar itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,055 shows a barrel having an iron sight close to a telescopic sight. Other references, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,675-Krisay dated Apr. 8, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,687-Joseph dated Jan. 19, 1971, generally disclose other types of scope mounting devices which include provisions for utilizing conventional sights. None of the prior art references shows specifically a sight and scope conversion mounting bar having an iron sight itself in combination with such mounting bar per se in a structural arrangement of the present invention that improves accuracy and permits correct orientation and alignment at all times by having front and rear sights directly in combination with the sight and scope conversion mounting bar.